Double-barreled shotgun
The Double-barreled Shotgun or simply Double Barrel is an automatic shotgun with two parallel barrels, allowing two shots to be fired in quick succession. Overview The Double-barreled shotgun in game is a sawed-off shotgun. It can be fired in automatic or two buckshot at once. It is extremely powerful in close and medium battles. This shotgun has more knockback power than the Winchester M1887, making it the best weapon to hunt down the zombies. Advantages *Powerful at close range and middle range *Light *Short reload time *Cheap *High damage *Extremely high knockback to zombies *High rate of fire Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Weak dealing multiple targets *High recoil *Useless at long range Events Singapore/Malaysia :21 December 2011 Double-barreled shotgun is released on 21 December 2011 alongside with Zombie: The Hero. Permanent purchase only available from 21 December 2011 ~ 19 January 2012. :19 January 2012 Double-barreled shotgun is still purchasable from Shop but in periodic (3 days, 10 days and 30 days). The permanent version can be obtained randomly from Code Box. :31 July 2013 Gold edition is inserted into the Code Box alongside with Thunderbolt and the release of Balrog-V and Poisoning. Indonesia :15 February 2012 This weapon is released alongside with Zombie: The Hero. Tactics Original mode *Player must have fast reaction and aiming skills as 2 clips may not be enough for newbies. *Aim for chest as it can deal 160 damage if all pellets hits the target. Zombie Mods *2 rounds of Double-barreled shotgun can deal 170 ~ 850 damages. *Use it in the map Origin as most camping spot are on high places. Variants Double Barrel gold Double Barrel Gold is lighter than the original one by 1%. Triple-barreled shotgun :Main article: Triple-barreled shotgun Triple-barreled shotgun is the upgrade version of Double Barrel. The player must collect 3000 kill points with Double barrel. The points are calculated as follows: *1 points: 1 kill in Zombie Scenario / Human Scenario / BOT Original / BOT Team Deathmatch / BOT Deathmatch *5 points: 1 kill in Original / Team Deathmatch / Deathmatch *15 points: 1 kill in Zombie Mods Comparison to M1887 Positive *Higher damage (+15) *Cheaper (-$200) *Higher fire rate (+25%) *Lighter (+5%) *Higher knockback power *Faster reload time (-3.8 seconds) Neutral *Same recoil (88%) Negative *Lower magazine size (-6) Gallery Double Barrel File:Dbarrel_viewmodel.png|View model File:Dbarrel_worldmodel.png|World model File:Dbarrel_shopmodel.png|Shop model Eta dbarrel.jpg|An ETA member armed with the Double Barrel 1107140128db3331e7397843c2.jpg|Korea poster File:Dbarrel_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 393344_320945631270091_1009866852_n.jpg|In-game screenshot Sl8 gold crossbow dbarrel code box.jpg|Double-barreled shotgun (Permanent) can be obtained randomly from Code Box File:Dbarrel_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 20130227ff_4.jpg|China poster Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Did you buy the Double-barreled shotgun? Yes, by permanent! Yes, just for testing. Not attractive to me. No, because I have no money... T_T Double Barrel Gold File:Dbarrelg_viewmodel.png|View model Double barrel Gold 6.jpg|World model 5413367021712704056.jpg|In-game screenshot Double barrel Gold 5.jpg|A SAS operative aiming with a Double Barrel Gold File:Sfsniper_dbarrelg_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster cstrike-online 2013-04-08 06-45-10-00.jpg|Obtained from Code Box dbg.png|HUD icon Have you got this gun? Yes, of course! XD Yes, but I already got the original one.. :\ No, but I ever use it from teammates :) No, never use it before.. :| Trivia *The first release of the Double Barrel lacks a third person firing sound. *The words "HUNDSON 12 SLANK" can be seen on the shells while reloading. *Double-barreled shotguns are usually designed for hunting. It was used by hunters or civilians to protect themselves. *Sawed-off shotguns are illegal in many countries in real life. *Some cartoons, such as Tom and Jerry shows a hunter using this weapon. *The firing sound is extremely loud in real life. *This weapon has more compact than a pumping or a lever shotgun. *This weapon has the least ammo capacity. *This weapon has the fastest reloading time. External links *Double-barreled shotgun at Wikipedia Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Break-action weapons Category:Saw off weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Stun weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with upgrade variants